


October 28th 2020 Special: How A Flamboyant Cartoon Demon Changed My Life

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Birthday Hazbin Hotel, Happy Birthday Vivziepop, Hazbin Hotel Anniversary, Vivziepop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	October 28th 2020 Special: How A Flamboyant Cartoon Demon Changed My Life

A saying comes to mind when I look back on Vivienne Medrano’s web series Hazbin Hotel: “Inside of every sinner is a human.” And inside every human is the drive to express themselves and the need to be loved.

Why not start with Charlie’s saying, “Inside of every demon is a rainbow?” Well for one, there are some demons, both in Hell and in real life who are too far gone to change for the better. Instead I opted for the more realistic saying that could hold the underlying theme for the entire series. The majority of the characters are sinner demons who were previously human. Coming to terms with their past lives and selves will be a crucial step in determining whether they will change for the better or remain the same. Charlie, being a Hellborn, does not have the experience of living as a mortal human. It will be up to her to connect with her fellow sinners and perhaps change the status quo in Hell (Hellborn being “superior” to sinners). 

But what exactly got me into the show in the first place? A show that fairly recently surpassed Vivzie’s beloved comic Zoophobia (which has also got a fan following, an Instagram “Zoophobiagram” and several reboot clips). It wasn’t any announcement from Vivzie herself, nor was it me stumbling across it the day it was released. At the perfect time, when I was old enough and when it was early enough to be fresh and new, a beloved friend introduced it to me. 

It all started one ordinary day around November 2019. I had been a fan of Dragon Ball Z for a while, and more specifically, a fan of the content creator, HalusaTwin on YouTube. Halusa and I had been friends for a while, and he made amazing electronic music tracks for Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, JoeStar, and other shows. Some videos he enjoyed doing were reaction videos. He would roleplay different characters and react to videos, sounding like the character. 

When I arrived at his channel, I saw that he had posted several new videos. They appeared to be two cartoons that sounded cool but didn’t really appeal to me at first. One was JoeStar, when he did the reactions. The other was a reaction video called “My Roommate Is A Radio Demon.” I decided to click on it and check it out.

The animated colorless lineart video wasn’t anything spectacular, but entertaining enough for a short time. I looked over at the image of the character Halusa was playing…it was a demonic man wearing red with a radio voice and a large grin. When Halusa spoke in the man’s voice, “I’ve got a hotel to run, you know,” I perked up in interest. Hotel? Was this new show an anime about demons and sexy vampires living together? Or an alternate version of Hotel Transylvania? I decided to shrug it off and enjoy more of his content.

After several weeks, I noticed more and more videos from his channel appearing up. They were all reaction videos involving the same red character. Before long, Halusa had devoted his entire channel to the new cartoon. Even his Dragon Ball content was gradually replaced. Would Halusa watch the new show and Joestar instead of making Dragon Ball content? Not exactly. He still made Dragon Ball tracks like the ones I immersed myself into during my golden years of college. But the new show about demons seemed like a new obsession for him.

As time went on, I watched more of his reaction videos. They were pretty funny and I soon found myself curious about the characters. 

Little did I know that the very first Hazbin Hotel character I saw…would become an instant favorite…one that would star in the new fandom and in the dozens of fanfictions I would later come to make. 

But my interest in the show didn’t peak yet…until after I watched the Pilot episode. 

I came upon both Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss on YouTube. I learned that it was an animated web series created by the multi-talented Vivienne Medrano. I had watched lots of cool animated shorts made by people before…this one appeared longer than most of them. 

I read the plot below: Charlie, the Disney-like princess of Hell aims to redeem sinners so they can become better individuals and eventually go to Heaven. This served a dual purpose…it would also protect demons from the yearly purges performed by the deadly Exterminators from Heaven. I had a gut feeling that Heaven would not be the ideal paradise that Charlie envisioned…it would be more of a hierarchal society who shooed away anyone who had flaws they didn’t like. Heaven can represent those who are rich, racist, elite, the ones ignorant and/or oblivious to the suffering of the lower class. The demons in Hell are like irredeemable homeless maniacs to the denizens above…why overcrowd Heaven with flawed foreigners? 

The introduction began with “I’m Always Chasing Rainbows,” and the silhouette of Charlie small against her father. The detail and the art was the most stunning thing my eyes had ever seen. The vivid colors, the “blink and you miss it references,” the smooth animation. Vivzie had created a whole society of demons that was unique and creative. It was a far cry from the traditional “fire and brimstone” depictions of Hell in Christian mythology. The demons themselves were animal-like, like those in her comic Zoophobia. They had arrived in Hell from every time period and corner of the world…a sociological splendor. 

The next character after Charlie was introduced, Angel Dust, the white drug-addicted spider. He was a character that I perceived to be a jerk, (until I grew to appreciate him more when his troublesome past with Valentino was introduced in the Addict music video). The scenes rushed by to Angel Dust fighting the maniacal inventor Sir Pentious and his egg minions. At first, the sexual references were uncomfortable and cringe-worthy, but I grew used to it, and even appreciated it when I re-watched the episode. Cherri Bomb was Angel Dust’s partner in crime, and one badass punk I enjoyed seeing on screen.

The scenes cut to the interview with Charlie and Katie Killjoy. Katie and Tom were dislikable characters from the start…as was the point. The dynamic between Charlie and her moth girlfriend Vaggie was very sweet. It was nice that Vaggie was there to help ground Charlie, as well as protect her. Vaggie tells Charlie not to sing, but of course, she does, as Vivzie herself adores musicals. 

Charlie sings a fast-paced song, “Inside of Every Demon Is A Rainbow,” belting out her ideals of everyone happy in Heaven. She forms a new “Happy Hotel” as a free place for demons to stay and hopefully redeem themselves. Instead of falling for music logic, the other demons laugh at her. Feeling embarrassed and disheartened, Charlie rides back to the hotel with Vaggie and Angel Dust. Angel brags about his good looks and being a porn star, much to Vaggie’s irritation. 

They soon arrive at the hotel: a mesh-up run-down building with circus designs. The pictures on the wall gave a glimpse of Charlie’s past with her parents and Vaggie. Angel Dust tries to comfort the princess, but Charlie calls her busy mother outside to try and get some advice. Apparently, her father was stern and even called her a failure. It made me more curious about the dynamics between the royal family and Charlie breaking tradition. 

Charlie hears a knock at the door and there stands the Radio Demon, Alastor in all his glory. He appeared as a flamboyant showman but was also very creepy. My eyes were wide with fear and amazement when Alastor demonstrated his static powers to the women. Vaggie has the courage to point a spear at him, and she knows he is up to no good. 

Vaggie then describes how Alastor arrived in Hell and broadcast all his murders. I was already intrigued with this new entertaining antagonist. Vaggie warns Charlie how evil he is, but Charlie wants to give him a chance. Alastor summons his comrades to help with the hotel. The first is the hyperactive maid Niffty who arrives from the fireplace. Her face and stature were so cute. She darts around and cleans the hotel, and appears to be obsessed with men. When I later learned that she enjoyed writing fanfictions like me, my mind was blown! The second character was Husk, the grumpy cat demon who gambles and drinks and swears like a sailor. It wasn’t until after the show that I began to contemplate and appreciate a potential relationship between the spider and the cat. Hardly any of the characters in the show were straight. 

Alastor then uses his magic to alter the hotel to his liking, dancing with Charlie in neon colors as “Alastor’s Reprise” plays. Seeing him in a suit, inviting shadows in and making deals with dark magic gave me Dr. Facilier vibes. (Though Dr. Facilier would likely be terrified of his demonic 2.0 version of him). Seeing Alastor and Charlie dance was heartwarming, and it hinted at the potential for a future relationship. There would likely be a love triangle, where Vaggie and Alastor would fight over Charlie. 

An explosion occurs and Sir Pentious arrives to attack the hotel. But Alastor uses his Eldritch powers to destroy the blimp and stop the snake. Alastor then offers to make jambalaya for the group as they head back to the hotel. The “stay tuned,” portion gave me anticipating chills. It was then revealed that Sir Pentious, though battered, was still alive. This raised the question, can demons die from things besides angelic weapons?

After finishing the episode, I then watched Helluva Boss, the story of three imps and a Hellhound who try to get their assassination business up and running. Blitzo was the child-like leader, Moxxie was the grumpy imp, Millie was the enthusiastic one, and Loona the hellhound sat with her phone when she wasn’t in a bad mood. The idea of the imps being able to access Earth via a grimoire was fascinating, bringing up all sorts of adventures and possibilities. I discovered more characters too, Stolas the horny owl prince, his owl queen and their teenage daughter Octavia. (I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Stolas hitting on Blitzo so intensely until much later when the amazing Hazbinstagram posts came out.) 

Helluva Boss was entertaining and like Hazbin Hotel, I grew to appreciate the dark humor over time. However, I preferred the adventures in Hazbin Hotel. 

I officially became a Hazbin/Hazbean for good when I miraculously became involved with an incredible diverse Twitter community. The community was growing and expanding at an unbelievable rate, despite the show only having one episode online. The show was becoming more and more popular, and Vivzie’s videos even surpassed one million views! In August, it was announced that A24 would be picking up the show for TV! Vivienne’s past dreams of becoming a director, animator and creator have become reality…and fame is part of the package. It is clear that Vivzie and the voice acting staff have a passion and dedication for their work…and fans from all over the world are loving it. At one point, fans even began paying the voice actors on their Hunicast streams to do sexy impersonations of their beloved characters. 

Three crucial factors played their parts in me becoming a member of the fandom. One was the fan art, the next was the creators and third was the fanfictions. 

Perhaps the one thing that led me to become a fan, first and foremost was the fan art. The Hazbin Hotel fandom is filled with fans of all backgrounds all across the creative spectrum. The art was everywhere on Twitter and on other websites. I enjoyed seeing many works, from cute bright pictures of Charlie and Vaggie close together, to creepy black and red portraits of the fearsome radio demon. The art styles varied greatly, and some artists were not afraid to post Not Safe For Work content. The more I was exposed, the more I loved them…even the dark graphic ones. I was introduced to Hazbin Hotel Original Characters (OCs), and actual covers for fanfictions that writers had made. The art is endless, and it’s impossible to choose a favorite after so many months. 

In addition, music videos with incredible animation were popping up like crazy in 2020. Many of them were fan made songs about Alastor making deals…with well-made lyrics, catchy beats, and unique styles ranging from rock, jazz, electronic, and even dubstep and metal. (NateWantsToBattle, and Ashboyo are a few examples). Vivziepop herself loved many of the animations on YouTube. I hadn’t witnessed such incredible talent and diversity since listening to Brony music in tribute to My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. 

Coupled with the exposure to fan art were the fan artists themselves. Several in particular, sparked inspiration, confidence and love within me. HalusaTwin was a sort of leader in the community, along with Mecha, another former Dragon Ball YouTuber. They now call themselves Hazbin Madness and Radio Hazbin respectively. Hazbin Madness a.k.a. “Hal-Lucifer” does reaction videos while roleplaying Hazbin Hotel characters, predominantly, Lucifer. Along with reaction videos, he creates electronic themes in tribute to the show and dubs comics made by other artists. His “drunk Lucifer” skits are always fun to watch. 

Radio Hazbin a.k.a. “Albino Alastor Announcer” as my nickname for her, hosts streams on YouTube and answers questions. She frequently posts “Hot Take” videos, explaining her theories about the show and characters. Her fan-made theories are supported by her own research that she does for enjoyment. Radio Hazbin is known for sharing updates on Discord and other sites to inform the Hazbin fandom of past, present and future events. She also creates digital art as well. More recently, she has made elaborate “Road to Redemption” backstories for Angel Dust and Alastor.

Blue Raven 666 is another well-known YouTuber and content creator. Blue Raven is known for his Hazbin Hotel theory videos, which he posts every week or so. He has made dozens of videos on Hazbin theories, many of them centering around the backstories of Alastor and other characters. His original character and avatar is a blonde-haired dragon with blue wings, horns on his head and a blue shirt with 666 on it. He has a backstory for his main OC as well as an angel OC named Gray. HHBlueDynamite is another new theorist and YouTuber who makes theory videos, including ones on countless inactive characters that have yet to be introduced in the show. There are too many amazing artists out there who continue to inspire others and make their mark within the fandom. (And if you love authentic Alastor cosplays, just watch professional cosplayer Deadly Vu. She makes her own costumes!)

What do these seemingly random creators have to do with me? Everything. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have become so invested in the show and the countless exciting fan theories. In fact, it was their work that inspired me to do what I love most: drawing and writing. 

I have been writing fanfictions and original stories since 2011. I remember officially creating a few blogs back in 2014. My first story on Archive Of Our Own was posted in August of 2017. January 2020 is when I made my very first Hazbin Hotel fanfiction and list of theories. Since then, I have made over a dozen remixes and fanfictions for Hazbin Hotel. My greatest projects include rewrites of the Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss episodes, an extended retelling of the Alastor Comic, and “Murder On The Air,” a human backstory for Alastor. My ideas for the show are endless, and I even made a backstory for Roo, a character that has yet to be introduced. 

So now you know how influential content creators can be with their fan art and videos. Plus, the kindness, humor and talent of the Hazbin staff plays a big role in making the fandom as strong as it is. But how exactly did the show itself change my life?

Hazbin Hotel has several important morals, some that haven’t even been introduced. An important one is a paradox: people deserve a second chance, yet not everyone can be redeemed. Charlie plans on bringing sinners together at the hotel to hopefully bond and create friendships. But friendship is never a priority when fighting for your second life at every moment.

It is clear that not everyone in Hell can be saved, nor do they want to be saved. Examples include the villains, Vox and Valentino. Characters who have a better chance of redeeming themselves include those in the main cast: Angel Dust, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty and Alastor. 

Angel Dust is a popular porn star in Hell and frequently takes PCP, the drug that killed him as a human. Angel was born in New York and lived with a mafia family. His father is Henroin, his brother is Arackniss and his sister is Molly. Angel was likely disowned by his father for being gay and becoming a porn star. Valentino is a pimp and is abusive to his client Angel Dust, as was shown in the Addict video. This is reflective of several real life issues involving prostitution and human trafficking. There have been individuals who related themselves to Angel Dust and the situation he is in. From being addicted to drugs to facing harassment and even death for coming out with one’s sexuality, these are real life issues that occur every day. Charlie’s hotel could represent therapy and the hope that one can pull away from the darkness and into a new life. But of course, it is never as easy as Charlie would like to believe. 

Vaggie is El Salvadorian, a lesbian and a woman of color. It is likely she was sexually abused and murdered in her human life, leading to her distrust of men. Both Vaggie and Cherri Bomb represent feminism at its most extreme. Vaggie has a quick temper and isn’t afraid to kill demons who harm Charlie. Likewise, Cherri Bomb is an Aussie rebel who uses bombs to attack her enemies. Feminine power is important, but not at the expense of being violent and not giving different people a chance. Vaggie will likely have to learn to open up to trustworthy men and save her anger for real battles. 

Some other cases include Husk and Niffty. Husk is a gambler and alcoholic from Las Vegas, who died at the old age of 75. Niffty died much younger in her twenties. Husk may have been a seasoned veteran in wars, becoming an expert in fighting. He grew up in a casino and gambling became a major part of his life. War trauma, debt and overdrinking may have led to his death. In Hell, he is shown to be grumpy toward everyone, never letting people get too close. He reluctantly does Alastor’s work and mentions that he had lost the ability to love years ago. It is possible that through friendship with Charlie, Angel, Alastor, Niffty etc., Husk will come out of his tough shell and reveal his true thoughts. 

Niffty is obsessed with men, as shown in the Pilot episode. During her life, she was expected to perform the role of the housekeeper and maid. This may explain her skills at cleaning and cooking and doing various tasks. Her lust for men may have been a sin she committed in her life, or was perceived as a sin. During the 50s, men were still the dominant members of the household and women weren’t supposed to actively seek out sex and independence. Niffty could’ve had an abusive husband (Vox?) who either killed her or she killed him. It is also possible that Niffty was a chimney sweeper and died when she was thrown into a fireplace. As far as we know, Niffty is energetic, cute and innocent but that could very well change. Nifty could use her innocence to manipulate others, especially men into doing her will. Alastor might also be a fatherly figure to her, as he had mentioned orphans in 1929. 

Then there is the complex case of Alastor. In his human life, Alastor was a Creole person of a mixed racial heritage. He grew up in the early 1900s, a time when women, people of color and those outside the norm were rejected and looked down upon. It was a time of racial and gender segregation; everyone had their roles to play. It is very likely that Alastor had experienced racism and abuse in his life, leading to him becoming a villain. (Not to mention living through traumatic events like World War One, the Great Depression and the Spanish Flu.) Alastor grew up in Louisiana with his parents and was very close to his mother. He was a radio host and a serial killer, killing off people he perceived to be criminals. He died in 1933 by attacking dogs and a gunshot to the head. He uses his dark magic to spread murder and fear when he arrives in Hell. 

In the Alastor comic, it is revealed that Alastor does more than kill other demons and eat them. He has a life of his own, whether it’s going to the café to drink coffee, or flirting with cannibal ladies. He is shown to be a gentleman to ladies and a lover of jazz. The comic also hints that Alastor feels lonely from everyone fleeing from him or going against him. (Though he does have Mimzy, Rosie, Husk and Niffty as companions.) His reason behind helping Charlie with the hotel remains unclear; it is unknown whether there is any malicious intent behind it or if being lonely and bored caused him to want to help out the princess. Perhaps it’s a combination of both. Alastor’s true goal is a heartwarming one: he wants to reunite with his mother.

Many of us know the feeling of losing loved ones…of being bullied and picked on, due to how we looked or how we behaved. Perhaps the things we did weren’t “acceptable” to our families, our friends or to society in general. Or some of us might feel like we don’t have a strong identity when people label us as one race or another. Regarding Alastor’s love of sewing, cooking, dance and Voodoo, those interests would contrast with the traditional “masculine” interests of sports, sex, power, and dominance. When abuse and obstacles get to a person, it can lead to psychological health issues and sometimes disorders. And in extreme cases, like Alastor, it can result in criminal activity. 

In addition, it is revealed that Alastor is asexual, though the term didn’t exist during his time. Back then, people were often left behind in asylums, separate from the rest of society. Alastor may have felt pressured to show affection to girls, have sex and get married. Alastor appears to enjoy flirting with women and being friends with them. However, Alastor also feels distrust and a reluctance to let anyone get too close to him. He smiles all the time because he believes that frowning shows weakness. The messages he received in his human life included the “manly man” expectation: men aren’t supposed to cry and show weakness. In the future, Charlie might help Alastor express his feelings to those he trusts. Alastor will also have to learn that many women need to be respected and not just protected. (a.k.a. treat independent women fairly as well). 

It is unknown where Alastor’s parents are or what happened to them after they died. But it does make sense that Alastor would want to reunite with the one person who truly understands and cares for him…a reminder of his innocent days. The loss of loved ones and the pressure to conform to expectations can be a taxing experience for many individuals…and Alastor is no exception. In my opinion, I hope Alastor reunites with his mother and gets redeemed after pulling away from his evil tendencies over time. However, I also hope we see Alastor at his most evil…the ultimate challenge for Charlie and her friends. 

A majority of people in the Hazbin fandom seem to connect with the radio antihero…and I am no exception. Not only is he a complex mysterious character, he is the embodiment of entertainment! Charismatic and positive, but also alluring and dangerous…it’s no wonder he remains a fan favorite. 

I am not a multi-racial radio host and serial killer man, plus I was born in a very different time. However, I do share some similarities with him. We both love cooking, singing, the picture show, dancing and music. I am fascinated by other cultures and traditions, including New Orleans Voodoo. I am also asexual and will only be open to relationships after a strong emotional bond is formed. Thanks to Alastor and the show, I have become more interested in history, cooking, sexuality, fashion, murder history, musicals (like Annie), Christian mythology, and of course, sociology. I even made jambalaya all by myself, cutting up onions, peppers, tomatoes, celery and meat. Alastor’s dad jokes and smile makes me smile as well…his charm is irresistible!

Learning more about religion, musicals, history and the like has helped me tremendously in crafting backstories for Alastor and other characters. Although I don’t own the characters like Vivzie, it feels like I’m helping them and bringing them to life when I write about them. The more I write about them, the more connected to them I feel. My wonderful online friends, my expanding interests, and my increasing drive to theorize and write…is all thanks to one groundbreaking show. 

Another moral for Hazbin Hotel may seem cheesy but it rings true for anything: friendship and trust goes a long way. There are many antagonists that might appear in future episodes; the angels, Alastor, the three Vs, the Eldritch family, Lucifer, Katie Killjoy, Sir Pentious, Rosie etc. The only way for Charlie and her friends to save the hotel is if they work together and become more accepting of each other’s differences. Just because becoming a better person is hard, doesn’t necessarily mean it’s impossible. When we learn certain negative things, we can “unlearn” those things over time. The society in Hell can be reflective of our own daily lives. We always look for the greener side (Heaven/paradise/status and wealth) and often don’t appreciate the things we do have. Working on ourselves is important but it’s impossible to reach perfection. Along with real adult issues represented in the show, the fandom itself is still learning and growing. Shipping wars, drama, the Covid pandemic…all are things that still need to be dealt with. But despite the bad things, there is no mistaking the strong worldwide community that has bonded over this unique web series. 

As we celebrate this one year anniversary of the Pilot’s release, we reflect on how much we have achieved and changed since that moment. Even more, we commemorate how much Vivziepop and her team have accomplished in a year. Vivziepop sought to become a director, animator, artist and writer…for both her own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. And she has succeeded big time…the process still ongoing. We recall how Vivzie and the staff got to watch the premiere for the very first time before it was released to the public…and the bonds they shared. We remember when we watched Charlie sing for the first time and thought: “I wonder where this series will go.” 

Almost every day, I fear that I won’t live long enough to witness the end of the Hazbin Hotel show. That Covid or an accident will get me and the ending will forever remain a mystery. But all I can do is enjoy the content and continue my work…and hopefully when I pass on, my stories will inspire others and live on. Even if I don’t see the end, the worlds I create to show support for Hazbin Hotel will have value to me. Like many people, Hazbin Hotel has gotten me through the seven plus months of being stuck at home during the pandemic. It connected me to a group of amazing artists, plus it gave me a sense of purpose. Complimenting others, writing, creating…it makes me feel alive.

It is possible that there will be Hazbin Hotel themed conventions, theme parks and events once the pandemic is over (if it ever ends). We don’t know how many seasons will be on the show or how far it will go. It could have a finale, or it may forever remain unfinished. Whatever the case, old and new generations of fans will coexist together and bring new ideas to the fandom, making it memorable for many years to come. Ironically, the social distancing and depression of the pandemic, can ignite an even greater sense of hope than ever before. Like Charlie’s idea, there is a possibility that things will, indeed get better. But redemption takes work…as does getting through our situations in reality. Everyone is different, yet one show brought so many people together. 

Go ahead, chase your rainbows together…the journey is the most important.

A very special thank you to these amazing creators and voice actors:  
Faustisse (Former line artist for Hazbin comics)  
13Blissyful (Comic dubber)  
Radio Hazbin (YouTuber, rapper, updater, artist)  
Blue Raven 666 (Artist, YouTuber, theorist)  
Hazbin Madness (YouTuber, musician, voice actor)  
Deadly Vu (Cosplayer)  
AshBoyo (musician)  
NateWantsToBattle (musician, animator, songwriter)  
Mautizi Animation Studios  
SilvaHound (Electronic musician)  
Ryan Solis (Voice actor, singer, musician, creator of Baxter’s Science Serenade)

Special thanks to my followers:  
Sumera Paleema (Kind and ever supportive companion, love you lots)  
BrightMamaSun  
Chocolate92 (Story reviewer on A03)  
Jazzwoman1992  
Cheycartoongirl8  
Ravenousscorpian (Artist, Creator of the Essie OC)  
Musevalentine (Writer)  
Angelus19 (Writer)  
Sketch Reject (Artist, made art for my OC!)

To the Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss staff:

Ashley Nicholas (Digital Artist, cleanup artist, Hunicast host)  
Brandon Rogers (Blitzo voice actor)  
Brock Baker (Previous Stolas voice actor)  
Christopher Niosi (Executive Producer)   
Dave Capdeville (Hazbin Hotel writer)  
Don Rivera (Animator)  
Edward Bosco (Alastor voice actor)  
Elsie Lovelock (Charlie singing voice)  
Erica Lindbeck (Loona voice actor)  
Evan Alderete (Music producer for Hazbin Hotel)  
Faye Mata (Katie Killjoy voice actor)  
Gabriel C. Brown (Alastor singing voice)  
Gooseworx (Music producer for Hazbin Hotel)  
James Inglehart  
Jayden Libran (Collin the cherub voice actor)  
Jill Harris (Charlie voice actor)  
Joe Gran (Egg Bois voice actor)  
Joshua Tomar (Tom Trench voice actor)  
Kellen Golf (Casting director)  
Kennedy Philips (Sound designer, foley artist)  
Krystal LaPorte (Cherri Bomb voice actor)  
Magpie Raven Blackford (Background artist)  
Maxwell Atoms (Loo-Loo Land Mascot voice actor)  
Michael Kovach (Angel Dust voice actor)  
Michelle Marie (Niffty voice actor)  
Mick Lauer (Husk voice actor)  
Monica Franco (Vaggie Voice actor)  
Richard Steven Horvitz (Eddie and Moxxie voice actor)  
Seth Atkinson (Voice casting director)  
Stamper (Sir Pentious voice actor)  
Weird Al Yankovic (Lucifer voice actor?)

Hazbinstagram post creators

And of course, to Vivienne “Vivziepop” Medrano for making Hazbin Hotel possible!

Stay tuned for more!

\- Yours truly, Kathy Prior 42


End file.
